zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Organising your Base
Base Priorities When you make your base and have secured it well, you'll need to start organizing who does what, where resources are stored, and making sure that your group is ready for anything. Your first priority should be making sure that nobody is infected and everybody is armed. Nobody should be left unarmed. Your second priority should be setting a watch and having an armed guard. The next step is assessing your group. You should find out everyone's skills and set them to do things they specialise in. For example, a doctor should be put in charge of taking care of injuries and training people in first aid. People who have less handy skills, such as artists or actors, should be trained to fight or perhaps entertain, though the latter is secondary. Rooms in your Base You should set different locations in your base so you can organize it. Garage This is where you should store and modify vehicles for patroling the perimiter and scavenging supplies. Your mechanic should stay here if possible. Kitchen You will definitely need one of these. Your cooks should be here, as well as your stockpile of food. Medical Bay This should be stocked with medicine and/or pills and, if possible, your team's medic should stay here. This room should stay very clean in order to prevent any complications. It should be kept locked in case someone decides to make off with your highly valuable resources. If you have the resources and numbers, you might consider building a quarantine chamber. To do this, use a room with a window and seal the air return with duct tape or something similar. Place a square fan into the open window and seal the space around it. With the air return sealed and the fan pumping air out the window, you will create a one-way flow leading from the vent to the outside, which will keep any contaminated air from going into your base. Common Room This is where your group can relax if there is time. It should have games, books and, if there is electricity, maybe a television or computers to keep you from dying of boredom. You could also put provisions for modifying weapons , like attachments for guns, or welding gear and hacksaws. Storage This is where spare weapons, gear, and supplies should be kept. This room should be easily accessed by your group. It should also be well secured to prevent robbers or raiders getting in easily. Barracks A place to sleep is very important. You can assign beds to people, sleeping shifts, etc. Command Center This is where to make your plans. Every mission you go on should have two well thoughtout plans, with one as a backup. This place should contain maps, computers (if you can get them), and communication equipment. Generator/Distillery Room This is where you should have a fueled generator, and if you have the luck of finding a 100% ethanol-fueled car, a brewerey and distillery to get the ethanol for it to run. goes bad after about a year}. For additional power, have solar panels atttached to the roof of the building. Other Things to Do in Your Base While you're in your base, you should try and keep yourself busy. This can be done by fortifying it, perhaps boarding entrances up. Another option is cleaning, as this can keep morale and general hygiene up.You could spend your time making weapons such as spears, bows and arrows, and even brand new weapons. You should also exercise frequently to build up your fitness. Weapons you can make at your base Spears can be easily fashioned by sharpening wooden poles or if you know bushcraft a much better one. Bows and arrows can be made if you know how. A spiked club can easily be made by hammering some nails into a strong piece of wood e.g. baseball bat. If you have a gunsmith and the parts, firearms (standard and homemade) and bullets can be produced for increased protection. Defences #Walls: These should be made of strong, fireproof materials to make it highly unlikely that zombies will break it or it burns down if you decide to incererate them after you kill them. #Trenches/Ditches: These shold be deeper than around 8 feet, to make sure that zombies cannont get out and damage the wall. You may want to include spikes or burning substances at the bottom to automaticaly kill the zombies. [[Category:Bases] Category:Tactics Category:Tactics and Strategies